Book Tour Interlude
by Undead Gothic Princess
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Eiri has been away on a worldwide booktour for 3 months and begins to miss Shuichi alot. What happens when he comes home unexpectedly? Lemon, Yaoi. don't like, don't read. all reviews welcome! x


_**A/N:**__ Hello again!^^ ok, so this is a one shot I dreamed up one night when feeling very sleep-deprived and tired. Hope you all love it!!_

**Book tour Interlude**

"..Oh thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"…you're amazing! I love your books!..."

Screams and shouts defended Eiri Uesugi as he sat in a Borders bookstore in London, England, his thoughts disappearing back to Japan and his loveable pink haired baka Shuichi, the boy's luscious, sweat covered skin and the noises that rolled off his pink, strawberry scented lips whenever they…

'Get a grip on yourself! Now is not the time to be thinking about_ that_' he thought, trying to reduce the tightening feeling in his crouch.

* * *

It was 1am when Eiri Uesugi stepped through the door of his penthouse apartment, slipped his shoes off and dropped his bag inside the coat closet. He knew his baka would be asleep already, '_I'm not suppose to be home for another week_' he thought as he wandered towards their bedroom, slowly undoing the buttons on his white shirt as he went.

As he pushed open the bedroom door, he saw a small lump underneath the sheets, rising and falling slowly as Shuichi breathed. To Eiri, watching his Shu-chan sleep was the most fascinating and peaceful thing to ever grace this earth, the way his candy-floss pink lips slightly parted as he breathed out and how his bum stuck out as he curled into a ball under the sheets in an inviting way…

"Fuck" swore Eiri softly as blood rushed down to his semi-hard member.

He walked into their bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face in an attempt to tame his wild sex-deprived thoughts.

After brushing his teeth, he removed his black suit pants and black boxers, slipping on loose dark blue pyjama pants. He switched off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom, pulling the white covers back and slipping into bed next to his lover.

He leaned over Shuichi, pushing back his bright pink bangs and whispered in his ear "I'm home Shu" then pulling the smaller man to him and holding him close.

"Eiri? I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" he asked sleepily, turning round in his lovers arms and peeking up at him blearily.

"I told Musuki 3 months was enough time to promote the book" he said, nibbling slightly on his lover's neck.

"And you missed me and Riku, admit it" giggled Shuichi, enjoying the teasing game his sex-obsessed lover was playing.

"Alright, I missed you two bakas, but I was so sick of the screaming fan girls! We're as good as married yet they still want me to fuck their brains out because I'm famous" he sighed, "speaking of bakas, where is Riku?"

"Yea, just wait until they find out how grumpy you get in the morning" laughed Shuichi, planting a soft kiss on his lover's lips, "he's at Michael's tonight, studying for their english exam tomorrow."

"Shu, are you wearing one of my shirts?" Eiri asked as he spotted the collar of one of his white shirts.

"well, I missed you so much so I borrowed one, it smells just like you. I hate it when you go away for these overseas book tours, it worries me to think something might happen to you and it feels like I'm missing an arm or something, it's not right" he began to cry as all his fears from the last 3 months came pouring out, clinging to his lover tightly, afraid that he wasn't really there.

"Shh Shu, its ok, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, you're my priority for the moment" whispered Eiri, kissing each tear as it slid down his Shu-chan's pale face.

"I love you Shu, no one can take that away from us" he breathed, gently kissing his lover's soft pink lips, enjoying the touch they'd both been denied for the past 3 months.

"Eiri" breathed Shuichi, breaking from the suddenly heated kiss to nibble on his lover's ear.

"Mmm, Shu…t-that feels g-good" he moaned, panting slightly as Shuichi nibbled and sucked on his right ear, while one of his hands snaked down Eiri's chest, caressing his smooth skin, reaching for his lover's erect member and the small beads of pre cum glistening on the tip.

Finally reaching the throbbing erection, Shuichi grasped it in his hand, squeezing the tip slightly, as Eiri let out a whimper and collapsed onto his back, eyes slightly closed and anticipating the next movement.

Shuichi straddled his lover's muscular legs, the dripping member still in his hand, and began to pump his hand up and down slowly, gripping tighter each time he reached the tip, gradually speeding up as time ticked along.

"nnn…S-Shu....c-can't..hold…nnn" gasped a breathless Eiri Uesugi from beneath the pink haired bundle of energy.

Knowing that his lover was close, Shuichi leaned down, his lips inches from Eiri's ear, "Cum for me Eiri, you know you want to" he growled seductively, biting his lover's ear hard, making him climax instantly, cumming hard onto Shuichi's stomach.

"Uhh Shu! ahhhh!!"

After catching his breath in only a few seconds, Eiri flipped them over, coming to rest between Shuichi's muscular thighs.

Reaching over to his bedside cabinet, Eiri fished out a large tube of pink strawberry scent lubricant and squeezed a large amount onto his hand. Without warning, he claimed his lover's lips again and thrust his two fingers into Shuichi's tight hole, making the younger boy moan against his lips, he began thrusting his fingers instantly, scissoring the boy to help him adjust to the even bigger object that was coming.

"Ready Shu?" he asked the panting mass of pink hair, slowing his movements slightly.

"y-yea" he breathed, almost completely consumed by the passion echoing through every bone in his body.

Shuichi grabbed the tube from the mattress and squirted some onto the palm of his hands, stopping occasionally as Eiri was still teasing and preparing him with his talented fingers. Grasping the older man's throbbing, moist erection, Shuichi slavered it in lubricant, then coming back up to fiercely kiss his lover's severely swollen, letting his know that he was done.

Eiri slowly removed his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his penis, pressing slightly into the swollen hole.

" I love you Shuichi" he breathed, trailing kisses down Shuichi's neck and thrusting in hard at the same time.

"uhh" they both groaned as the friction shot through them.

Eiri started off slowly, moving constantly but gradually he picked up speed as Shuichi matched his even thrusts and wrapped his legs around the writer's slim hips, urging him to go faster.

"m-more Ei-Eiri, faster!" he pleaded between moans as Eiri began to strike his prostate. Bracing himself on his arms in a push-up position, Eiri continued to pound into Shuichi's small frame, pushing harder and deeper each time, both men feeling that familiar tightening in te pit of their stomachs.

"I-I'm…so…so cl-close" moaned Shuichi, feeling his release coming closer and closer each second.

"me..t-too" he growled in response, grabbing his lover's neglected member and pumping in time with his thrusts.

In a matter of seconds, both men came together, Shuichi onto Eiri's stomach and Eiri inside Shuichi, before collapsing onto his little lover in a gasping heap.

"wow" was all that was said for five minutes as they both caught their breath.

"that's gotta be the best sex we've had in a long time" commented Shuichi, pulling out some tissues and whipping the sweat and semen off both of their bodies.

"Maybe I should go away more often" said Eiri, a wide smirk stretching across his face at the thought of more hot hello sex with his energetic baka.

"that's not funny" pouted Shuichi, sitting up and crossing his arms over his bare chest, the torn off and long forgotten.

"I was joking baka" chuckled Eiri, pulling Shuichi down for a tender kiss and wrapping the smaller man in his arms.

"I love you Eiri" he whispered, starting to doze off.

"I love you too Shuichi" he breathed back, already asleep and dreaming of tomorrow.

_**A/N:**__ sooo what did you think???? Reviews??_

_This is kinda crap, this is my second week of sleep deprivation, its 10:37 at night and I have college 2morrow, great!! Sorry it ppl don't like it but hey, twas just an idea I dreamed up one night!._

_UGP..X. _


End file.
